Backpacks have long served many different functions. Over the years, backpacks of various configurations have been used for day-to-day purposes, such as for carrying books or other personal belongings, as well as for recreational or physically strenuous activities. Regardless of its function, it is desirable for a backpack to be strongly secured when in a closed position, so that the contents inside are protected from falling out or from being damaged. This is especially true for backpacks that are worn during outdoor activities, such as hiking, kayaking, or biking, as the backpack can be prone to getting wet or being knocked around. For backpacks that are worn during recreational activities, it is also desirable for a user to be able to open and close the bag quickly and efficiently, so that the contents of the bag can be easily accessed with minimal interruptions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide versatile backpacks which can be easily opened and closed, and which can be secured when in a closed position.